


Countries and Kindergarten

by Ice_ice_bby



Series: What Did England Do This Time? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daycare, Domestic Fluff, England messes up, Friendship, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Kid Fic, Mentions of HRE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_ice_bby/pseuds/Ice_ice_bby
Summary: After a huge mess up from England, the nations find themselves no older than 3 years old! Of course, despite a friendly babysitter and other nations' attempt to keep the now chibified nations safe, they're determined to get back to their normal selves. Can the baby nations get back to their older selves before it's too late?





	1. The Start of a Bad Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany and the other nations wake up, and there's trouble brewing.

Germany's head was pounding. Not the usual pounding of having to deal with a room of full of nations who behaved like children, but a combination of that and a hangover headache. He groaned softly, standing up to see where he was and stepped forward. Or, Germany  _would've_ if he hadn't tripped over his suddenly oversized military uniform. Germany suddenly stared at the pants that trailed behind him and his abandoned shoes, gasping in pure shock and terror, when did his clothes get so _big_?! Germany stepped out of his oversized pants, only keeping his shirt and jacket on to keep himself covered. Germany frowned with worry, not only were his clothes huge, but the room he was in was huge too!

Germany's headache got worse, this had to just be some horrible dream. He pinched his side, like Prussia would when waking him up from a nap. No good. Germany was, unfortunately, awake.

"What happened...", he muttered, noticing his voice was higher. "Germanyyyyyy!!", Germany looked up from sulking, hearing a high pitched, familiar, Italian accent. "I-Italy!", Germany scrambled to run to the source of the voice, trying not to trip over his jacket. Germany looked around the large hallway, seeing two children huddled in a corner, in a pile of clothes that looked _pretty_ familiar to Italy and Japan's uniforms. "Germany! Y-you're tiny too! What...what happened to us?", Italy cried, holding onto the smaller Japan as if he was a teddy bear. They both looked like Italy and Japan, and Germany recognized Italy's cries for help anywhere. 

Germany went up to the tiny Italy and Japan, frowning in concern. "I don't know. I woke up with a headache...where are we anyway?", Germany crossed his, now chubby, arms. Japan managed to get out of Italy's oddly strong grip and muttered, "I...I think we're still in the U.N. building, Germany-san.", sounding almost like he was on the brink of tears. Germany frowned more, joining the mini-nations and crossed his arms, going back to his sulking.

"Ve...what are we going to do?! We're so tiny...", Italy whined, standing up with his military jacket that went past his knees and his abandoned pants and boots behind him. Japan continued to sit, not crying but he was pretty frustrated. There was an obvious atmosphere of gloom and irritation in the hallway from the three nations. That was the case, until there were soft, little voices and footsteps. Germany sprang up, standing in front of Italy and Japan did the same. 

"Who's there, Germany-san?", Japan quietly asked, glancing at Germany who was currently glaring forward. "I don't know. It could be dangerous, maybe it's whoever got us into this mess." Japan quietly nodded, turning to calm down the panicking Italy. Germany nervously stepped forward, expecting a horrible, scary person. But...it was just France, America, and England! As much as Germany was glad that it was just some fellow nations, their current, smaller, state didn't make him feel better. England had a visible pout on his face and France was trying not to trip on his oversized clothing, and America...well, was being America. 

Germany took in a deep breath, turning to run up to England. "England! You...you seem to be in the same situation as us.", he panted, standing up straight and England just nodded. "Yes...unfortunately. I...don't know how this could've happened! And to you three as well, Germany.", England bitterly complained, his large eyebrows scrunched up with annoyance. Wait, what? What England had said...it was surprising to hear. England just sat on the floor, groaning and rubbed his head. France sat next to him, oddly quiet and pulled out a small hand mirror, frowning sadly that his handsome face had been replaced by a chubby, childish face. 

"You don't know what happened? This...isn't your doing?", Germany slowly asked, fiddling with his shirt collar and England nodded. "Well, sort of. You...you know those drinks I had brought, the ingredients  _are_ mine, yes...but I don't know where I went wrong!", the small Brit explained with another groan, watching America fool around, laughing to himself. 

Germany frowned more, beginning to get confused. "That wasn't beer? You...drugged us?!", he began to get a little angry, England was clearly just playing dumb! France and Japan glanced up at Germany getting louder. America also stopped spinning, "Dude? Those drinks were hard to make, we'd never drug you!" Italy stood up and tilted his head, looking confused too. "You helped, America?", Italy shyly asked, rocking back and forth on his heels while watching America proudly nod. 

"Yup! And we followed every step!!", America proudly said, with his hero pose. "....right, but we should go back to the others. I'm afraid other countries have been affected.", France quietly spoke up and took Italy's hand, "Come, big brother France will protect you!" Germany had no choice but to calm down, following France and Italy. Japan did the same. England calmed himself as well, slowly leaving the hallway with America.  

The group of chibi nations went to the meeting room, seeing two children curled up on the floor, blissfully asleep. England went up to the children first, tapping the one who had a dark brown ponytail and a green "dress". The other child had a huge coat on and Russia's scarf wrapped around his neck. "Hey...hey China! Wake up!", England whispered, only getting a whine in response. England sighed, shaking the child again. "China! We gotta get up!!!", America butt in and screamed, mostly scaring the two kids awake. Instead of looks of worry or even a hello, the group of chibi nations were greeted by...sobbing, great. 

"America, you idiot! You weren't suppose to scare them!", England scolded, covering his ears from the two sobbing children. Italy began to cry as well, so did Japan. Japan, mostly from how frustrated he was and that he was so small. Italy was crying, well, because Italy! Who knows why did he does the things he does anyway. Germany and France also covered their ears, trying to calm Italy and Japan down. America and England were trying to calm down China and the other boy. Seriously, this was just getting worse and worse! 

Thankfully for everyone's ears, the crying chibis calmed now, and the boy with Russia's scarf, or Russia, stood up. "E-England! What happened to us?! Why are we so small?", he asked, wiping any stray tears from his and the other child's cheeks. China just hiccuped, still a little shaken from crying. England sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I had made homemade drinks, with America's help, and then this happened! I'm sure America wouldn't let me drug any of you anyway...." China sighed and crossed his arms, "Aiya! What are we going to do?!" America nodded and said, "Hey! Didja bring the recipe? Maybeee you can fix this! We can go home!" The others nodded in agreement, America had a  _good_ idea for once. England wandered over to his bag that had been abandoned on the floor, digging through it to pull out an old looking sheet of paper, joining the group. 

"Erm....everyone....?", England quietly said after a few minutes of glancing over the sheet of paper. Germany glanced up first, having a look of concern, "What? What is it?" England looked a little worried, nearly dropping the paper, "I...I don't think I can read anymore...."


	2. A Possible Reason and a Shopping Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After England discovers what has happened, the group of chibi nations turn to Prussia and Norway for help! Although the two adults think that the chibis need a little more than just their shirts and military jackets.

The other nations gasp in shock at first, mostly confused from what England said. "You...you are just joking, da?", Russia slowly asks and France snatches the recipe from England. France glances it over, frowning in frustration. "He...he's right. I can't read it either....", France muttered, letting the paper fall to the floor. And everyone panicked in three...two...one. Italy began to sob again, China and Japan were trying to read it and failed, bursting into tears as well. Even France began to cry. America was...oddly calm, trying to help Russia and Germany calm everyone down. England held back his tears, crossing his arms before he heard footsteps,  _adult_  footsteps. 

"E-everyone! Quiet down! I hear something!", England screamed, getting everyone to be quiet as the footsteps got louder. "W-who is that...?", Italy hiccuped, hiding behind Germany and there was a loud creak from the door. 

"There you are! I was  _wondering_  where all that noise was coming from.", it was a German accent, it was Prussia! Germany felt a wave of relief, glad that his brother was still an adult. "P-Prussia! Thank goodness you're here!", England ran up to the taller man, grabbing his leg and held up the recipe. "What? Uh...okay!", Prussia looked confused at first, but shrugged, reading over the recipe and scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "It's just some energy drink recipe? What's so important about this?", he asked, looking down at England, who had finally detached from his leg. 

"See! I didn't drug any of you!", England smugly grinned, crossing his arms before China spoke up. "But...then what happened? We're so small, an energy drink couldn't do this!" Prussia nodded absentmindedly before grouping all the kids together. "Well, I did see Norway in the hallway, I'm sure he can help!"

The chibi nations followed Prussia out of the stuffy room, trailing behind him like little ducklings. "Erm...also, guys? Where did your pants go?", Prussia asked, noticing that all the small nations only had their oversized shirts and jackets on, looking more like dresses than shirts. The nations just glanced at each other with confused shrugs, and Prussia sighed heavily. 

"Prussia? What do you need?", Norway asked as he noticed Prussia down the hall and went to him. Prussia rubbed the back of his neck, sighing softly and cleared his throat. "Well, uh...heh...we sort of have a.... _small_  problem." This got an eyebrow raise in reply, and then wide eyes of shock once Norway saw the "small problem". 

"What happened to them?! They...they're children!", he sputtered, shaking his head as if to wake himself up from an awful dream. But nope, the tiny nations he saw had to be no older than 3 or 4, or maybe even younger. "England....what did you do....?", he quietly asked, mostly getting a noise of offense in reply.

"Why are you all blaming me?! What did I do?!", England muttered bitterly and shrugged, handing the recipe to the Norwegian man. Norway took it, reading it over. "Huh, weird. It's smudged a little, it's hard to read.", he muttered and got a surprised look from England, "And you said America helped you?"

England slowly nodded, realizing what may have gone wrong. He tugs on Norway's pants and frowns, "Norway! I  _think_...I think I know what when wrong!" Everyone turned to face England, but he spoke mostly to Norway. "The...the wrong ingredients were put in! That's why we've turned into children!", he sounds like he won the lottery before frowning, "But...I don't know what ingredients could be wrong....I made sure America and I put in the right amount of what we needed."

Norway quietly nodded, picking England up off the ground, "We'll check inventory. I'm sure this can be reversed...somehow...", he began to leave before Prussia loudly cleared his throat. "Uh, Norway? What about everyone else?", motioning to the group of other kids, putting a hand on his hip. Norway nodded and motioned everyone to follow himself and Italy spoke up, "H-hey Norway? I...I have a question!" 

Norway tilted his head, setting England on the ground. "Can we get food? I'm hungry!!", Italy whined with a cute pout and the other chibi nations nodded. "I want food too, please?", Russia chimed in, at least he was polite. "Food would be nice...", Japan still had his arms crossed, trying to stand away from China. Norway sighed, looking up at the sky for some sort of answer. Now, Norway didn't know Italy too well, but he had seen the Italian manage to scarf down a plate of pasta  _and_ pizza, so that was going to fun to deal with if Italy ate more when he was younger. 

"Fine, we can go eat. Come on, Prussia.", Norway finally answered, getting cheers from the children and went up to his, or well, technically Finland's van. Why he bought a van? Well, living with the Nordics and Sealand meant needing a bigger car, and Norway had thankfully been allowed to drive it to to the U.N. meeting. But he  _certainly_  hadn't planned on putting his shrunken allies in said van, it made him feel...old. 

"Alright...no fighting or yelling, okay? I have to concentrate.", Norway sternly instructed, getting in the driver's seat and waiting for Prussia to get inside as well. There were soft "okays" and "yes" in the back as Norway drove off.

"You know, we can't taken them in public like.... _that_.", Prussia muttered when Norway stopped at a stoplight. They both glanced to the back, both shaking their heads at the sight of the "shirt dresses". "I know, which is why instead of England's place first, we're...shopping, I guess.", Norway explained, shopping....he hadn't done that for  _any_ kid in a while. Sure Sealand would ask him to take him to some mall or any other micro-nation, but these were  _actual_ personifications of nations! 

By the time the group got to the mall, a little problem came up. "Alright, who gets who?", Prussia asked, taking Germany's hand since well...that was his brother! Norway took England, they were fairly good friends. Now came to dividing up the other nations....which was done fairly quickly. Prussia got the Axis and China, while Norway got the Allies. So far so good, right? Only for a few minutes...in the parking lot. As soon as Prussia and Norway stepped into the mall, America excitedly dashed forward. 

" _Hey_! America, we stay together. The last thing we need is for you to get lost.", Norway said, leading the group to a children's store. Norway stopped, crouching down to meet the eye levels of the chibi nations, "Alright, you guys can pick out some clothes....just don't run into anyone, or leave the store. Got it?" The chibis nodded, going their separate ways to pick out their own outfits.

Prussia patted Norway's back, smiling a little. "Wow, that was...pretty  _awesome_. I mean, they're good kids so far, right?", doing his trademark "kesesese" laugh and Norway shrugged, "Hope so, at least they still sort of have their adult minds." Of course, the moments of peace quickly ended when one of the nations came back. 

It was England, having what looked like a sweater vest and some khaki pants, even a little pair of brown loafers. It was so...England. "Can you also get a pair of pajamas too? Just in case we can't reverse this by tonight...and tell the others, okay?", Prussia took the clothes and watched England run off. Norway cracked a little smile of amusement, "He'll be a mini-England with this on.", getting a laugh from Prussia. 

Of course, the good feeling of amusement quickly ended with the sound of crying....


	3. How Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew dealing with kids could be so hard? Especially when dealing with ex-nations!

Norway held back a groan, watching Prussia almost rush to the scene of the tears and frowned. There was a sobbing Japan, a worried China, and a Germany trying to calm everyone down. Prussia picked up Japan and he almost instantly calmed down as Prussia asked, "What happened?"  
  
Germany shrugged, picking his clothes back up and Japan didn't answer. China sniffled, wiping his own tears away and said, "Japan won't let me help him! I w-was trying to help get a shirt...", looking as if Japan had broken his little 3 year old heart.  
  
Prussia went quiet for a second, glancing at Japan who simply muttered, "Don't want help.", burying his face into Prussia's shoulder to avoid looking at China. China just huffed and crossed his arms, picking up the clothes that he picked out and went back to Norway.  
  
"Ve~! Germany! Look at this~!", Italy tackled Germany, waving a sailor suit shirt in his face. It was baby blue and even came with a little anchor pin, basically, it was pretty adorable. "It's cute. I...I like it, Italy.", Germany muttered, deciding on a simple t shirt with a dog on it and some cargo shorts. He was glad that Prussia let him pick out his own clothes, not wanting anything too childish despite anything in his new size was more "cutesy" and "innocent".  
  
"Thank you, Germany! I like yours too!!", Italy grinned and ran off to find some other cute clothes. Germany stood there for a second or two, shaking his head on how Italy, personality wise, hasn't changed at all. But, that wasn't important. Germany felt himself getting bored, which was odd. Not that he enjoyed shopping, but something about his new, childlike emotions and that he had to wait for 7 other people to pick things out just felt...wrong. Maybe he was just tired from his headache.  
  
Japan was set back down on the floor, picking up the clothes that he had abandoned, tapping Germany on the shoulder. "I want to go home, Germany-san. I'm so tired...", he sighed, getting a nod from Germany. "I am too, but we have to wait...why were you crying anyway?", Germany put his clothes in the cart and Japan tried to do the same. Japan just shrugged, "I got upset. I didn't want...his help."  
  
Germany bit his lip, patting Japan's shoulder, "As long as you're okay." And the duo went back to Prussia and Norway.  
  
France sighed heavily, standing in front of some clothing with his finger on his chin in thought. "You're still not done, France? You've been standing there for...for...forever!", England complained, he had already picked everything that he wanted. France just scoffed, grabbing a blue button down shirt and black dress pants. If he was going to be a child, he was going to dress to impress! "There, all done.", France grinned, beginning to walk off before stopping with a gasp.  
  
He was staring at a white bird plushie with wide excited eyes and pointed at it, "England! Look at it! Look!", bouncing up and down excitedly. England rolled his eyes a little, watching how childish France was acting, or at least he was until he saw a cute little rabbit plushie sitting right next to the plushie. They both grabbed the plushies they saw, giggling excitedly and ran up to Prussia and Norway.  
  
"There you two are, did you get what you wanted?", Norway put the clothes in the cart, noticing the two plushies. Norway had to hold back a laugh from how cute this was and how it could be good for some pretty good blackmail. He didn't say anything, only giving them a nod of approval, meaning they could keep the plushies.  
  
Russia sighed, picking out the outfits he wanted, shirts with sunflowers on them and even a toy sunflower as well. He frowned in thought, wondering what his sisters would say if they saw him like this. He knew Belarus never let him out of her sight, and Ukraine would probably spoil him to death, at least until he got back to normal. Russia went up to the group, putting his clothes in the cart and smiled at Norway, taking his hand, since he was pretty shy.  
  
Now America....well, he managed to find a shirt with every superhero on it and had to buy it. And to top it all off, he got a superhero action figure, loudly screaming that it wasn't a doll when China accidentally asked why America picked out a doll instead of a plushie. Seriously, America's only vocal setting either had to be loud or just annoying. So, while America wasn't looking, Norway slipped in a toddler leash just in case.    
  
China got some panda shirts, and begged Prussia to let him have the giant panda in the window. He still got a panda, but it was smaller and could fit in his arms. After the "Japan issue", China had calmed down. So far, Prussia had learned that even after World War 2, China still cared for Japan as if he was a little sibling(which he was, but still). It was kinda cute, but it was bothering Prussia that every time China tried to help Japan, it ended in tears.

 

“Alright! Is that everyone then?”, Prussia grouped the kids up, making sure they got everything they wanted. The chibis nodded and followed the adult nations to pay for everything. So far, everyone was pretty well behaved. Sure these were technically nations, but no one started fight or was crying!

 

“Aw~! They’re so cute!”, the cashier gushed over the chibi nations, “What’s their names?” Prussia glanced at Norway and he spoke up before the nations could say anything. “Their names are...Ivan, Feliciano, Ludwig, Yao, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis.”, he listed off, patting their heads gently. The cashier giggled with a nod, “Well, they’re adorable. Have a nice day~!”

 

“Good save there, Gilbert.”, Norway said, using Prussia’s human name when they left the store. Prussia nodded proudly, “Mhm! And, they’re all dressed too.”, glancing down at the chibi nations who got dressed as _soon_ as their clothes were paid for.

 

“Ve~! Can we eat now? Pleaaase?”, Italy whined, crossing his arms a little bit. “Aiya! I’m hungry too!”, China added and there were noises of agreement. "Alright...we can go eat. But...I want you all to behave, and use the names that Prussia said if someone asks what your name is.", Norway crossed his arms with a nod and Prussia excitedly grinned, "So then, where should we go?" Who knew such a question could lead to trouble with a group of now indecisive three year olds.


	4. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shopping trip, Norway and Prussia take the nations home, but decide they're going to need an extra pair of hands or two to help them out on this babysitting adventure.

"I don't  _ want  _ gross fish and chips! I want burgers!", America was the first to yell out when England gave the first suggestion. "Well, I don't want greasy burgers!", England yelled back with a scowl. "Well...could we have-", China began to ask before Japan cut him off with a loud "No!", getting tears again.

Each chibi nation was trying to speak over the other. Italy looked like he was about to cry again, and even Germany was getting a little frustrated. The only who wasn’t really acting out was Russia.

Norway groaned softly, shaking his head. "Pru- I mean, Gilbert, help me calm them down." Prussia picked America off the floor, lifting him up off the ground with ease. "Hey, no fighting! I'm sure you don't want to go home yet, right?"

America glared at England, but nodded. "A superhero stays until the day is saved!", he grinned, getting put back on the ground.

"Come on guys, we'll go eat. But, behave yourselves. Okay?", Norway stated, taking Russia's and China's hands while Prussia took Italy's and Japan's hands.

"What are we going to do when we get home, Gilbert? We can't handle  _ all  _ of them, even if only one of us is trying to fix this mess.", Norway whispered to Prussia, merely getting a shrug in reply. "I don't know, we should...probably hire a babysitter, or two.",Prussia rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Norway didn't say anything, leading the group outside. 

"Before we leave, does anyone have to use the bathroom?", Prussia asked before they stepped out of the mall, mostly getting head shakes and soft no's. 

Now came the challenging part, getting all  _ eight _ car seats in the car. If it were one or two, not so bad. But there were eight, fidgety, nations who were getting hungry and probably tired. And, according to Prussia, a tired chibi nation is  _ not _ awesome to deal with. But, so far, none of the nations were complaining. They were chatting among each other, about whether they were going to turn back to normal, or whatever was for lunch. Norway internally sighed a bit, wondering how he was going to explain to Finland why there were eight car seats in his van.

"Prussia...are you almost done? I would like to go home.", Prussia stood up, dusting his hands off to see Germany standing behind him. Japan and Italy stood next to him, Italy had a sweet grin and Japan...well, looked a little tired. So, Prussia put each kid in the car. Russia, France, America, and England in the back. And Germany, Italy, Japan, and China sat in the middle. "Alright, we'll stop somewhere to eat. Okay, guys?", Prussia instructed while Norway drove off. 

Russia grinned a bit, kicking his legs in the car seat, "What do you think the other nations will say if they see us like this?" France frowned and sighed dramatically, "Oh, Russia! You don't even know! I'm no longer a handsome Frenchman, but a...an adorable toddler!", having his hand rest on his forehead. Russia looked confused but shrugged, "I think Belarus and Ukraine would be happy! And Ukraine would be like...our mother!" France just shook his head, "I suppose. But, now I must learn to live with my...new form.", pouting and gave his bird plushie a little squeeze. 

"Oh! Germany, do you think Romano will be angry at England?", Italy asked, overhearing Russia and France's conversation. Germany held back a sigh, but nodded. "When is he not angry at someone? But, maybe he'd be less angry at...you.", he muttered, glancing out the window to see people walking by. He was still fairly sulky from earlier, frustrated that he couldn't really do a lot anymore, such as well...anything that required him to be tall and be stronger than a three year old. 

Japan was staring at his pikachu plushie, kicking the back of Prussia's seat with little to no effect. "Japan, you're not allowed to do that!", China whined, lightly smacking Japan's leg. Japan quickly turned his head to China, not saying anything at first, continuing to kick the seat with a smirk that only a toddler could attempt to have. China frowned, crossing his arms. He knew that Japan wasn’t hurting anyone, so he should probably stay out of it, but...he was the big brother! He knew best! China was  _ not _ about to be bossed around by his  _ little _ brother!

“Wah! Dude! Look at the dogs!!”, America screeched, pressing up against the window with an excited grin on his face. England rolled his eyes, America could be  _ so _ childish sometimes. 

Suddenly, the van stopped and Norway turned around, "We're going to just stop at McDonald's, okay? You guys don't mind, right?" There were soft agreements, and a few shrugs. America grinned with a nod, "I want chocolate milk!!" Italy chimed in excitedly, "I want that too! Please???" Then, the other chibis shouted what they wanted. Even Russia loudly said that he wanted apple juice. 

Norway pulled up to the drive through, placing the order and the little nations peered out the window to see the menu. Of course, they were getting happy meals.

"France, get off me! I can't see!", England whined softly, attempting to shove France off. "Well, you're in my way. Besides, not like we can order. They got us the...children's meals.", he stuck his tongue out and England pouted. "This is ridiculous. And I still don't know how we turned into children! I wish I knew where I went wrong.", he rambled, France gently patted his arm. "Well, you won't solve a thing if you keep pouting like that." Eng;and glanced at France, nodding slightly, "You're right...I hate that you're right..."

It took a while, but each meal arrived and was passed out to each person. There were soft little "thanks" that were followed by eating noises. Prussia laughed softly, beginning to eat as well. "At least they'll be fed and probably fall asleep by the time we get home.", he told Norway, who nodded in agreement.

"You know, Prussia, this reminds me of Emil. We'd always eat before heading home after a long day, always fell asleep by the time we got back home.", Norway glanced back at the eating chibi nations, eating his own food. Prussia nodded in agreement with slightly saddened smile, "Yeah. Same with Germany. This just brings back memories...especially of... _ him. _ " Norway looked confused, about to question Prussia before he was cut off by a squeal. 

"America! Chew with your mouth  _ closed. _ That's so gross!", England complained, trying to cover his eyes from America loudly eating and trying to talk at the same time. England thought he taught America manners when they lived together, apparently they must've been forgotten. Russia and France laughed, eating some fries with looks of amusement.

"It's just like at the meetings, da?", Russia laughed, sipping his juice and France smirked in agreement, "Those two never change, even when they're now children." Russia sipped more juice, glancing out the window, before France did the same. "Is something out there, Russia?", France asked and Russia shrugged. "No. Just...thinking, I guess."

Italy happily ate, kicking his legs happily and hummed. "Ve~! Germany, look!", he grinned, showing Germany a little teddy bear that came with the food. Germany looked confused, pulling a similar bear, but in a different color, out his happy meal too. Why was Italy even getting so excited? It was just a toy. “It...it’s nice, Italy.”, Germany muttered, glancing out the window while he finished eating. 

Japan quietly ate, glancing away from China and began to lick his fingers. “Aiya! So unclean, Japan!”, China cried, trying to wipe off the other boy’s fingers, which resulted in Japan whining loudly. “China...I don't think he wants that.”, England muttered, frowning in slight concern. Japan pushed China’s hand away, instead wiping his fingers on his shirt. China tried to hold back any complaints, eating his apple slices with an annoyed look on his face. 

It had already been twenty minutes since the nations had eaten, and Prussia turned around to see eight, half asleep chibis. Norway glanced at Prussia, trying to carefully drive everyone home. 

Now came another issue, trying to get the sleeping nations  _ inside _ . Norway frowned, before Prussia had an idea. Take two nations in at a time, and maybe they wouldn’t wake up. It took a while, but it sort of worked. The chibi nations were asleep on the floor, but they were in the house now. 

Norway quickly took Prussia into the kitchen, ready to discuss of what they were going to do on trying to find a cure. “Look, we’re both going to work on this cure, Gilbert. But there’s a problem.”, Norway began with and crossed his arms. Prussia nodded in agreement, sighing softly. “But who will take care of them while we’re working? We can’t exactly trust them alone.”, Prussia tilted his head somewhat and Norway sighed softly. “I do know a babysitter...just give me a couple minutes. I’ll call her.”, he went to the dining room while Prussia went to check on the chibis. They were still asleep, sleeping soundly like little, worn out puppies. As much as he wanted to work on a cure, Prussia didn’t mind that his little brother  _ was _ little again. 

His moment of sentiment had quickly ended as soon as he heard the doorbell ring, getting a yell from Norway to go answer it. 


	5. Babysitter Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babysitter arrives! But Prussia worries that she won't be able to handle all eight, little nations by herself.

Prussia went up to the door with a look of confusion, carefully stepping over the chibis and opened the door. It was a young woman, looking full of energy and fairly friendly. In fact, she acted like an eager puppy. "Hi! I'm Julie! You must be...Lukas? No..no, Timo!" She sweetly grinned, giving Prussia a wide grin. Prussia grinned back, letting her inside. "Thanks for stopping by, uh..Lukas is in the kitchen, I think." Thankfully the kitchen was the first thing anyone saw when coming into the house. Julie nodded, quietly stepping inside to remove her shoes and find Norway.

Prussia sighed, finding a chair to sit down in, feeling oddly exhausted. He had gotten too used to caring for one little nation, now there were eight! Prussia felt a little bad for the babysitter, maybe he should call someone else to help her out? But who could he pick? Maybe Ukraine, she seemed nice. Finland, he was Santa _and_ was good with kids. Honestly, even Romano seemed pretty appealing to play babysitter.

His thoughts were interrupted by a lightweight, America! "Hey! Hey Prussia! Do you wanna play superheros with me! Russia is the bad guy and you're my sidekick!" America asked, giving Prussia an excited grin while explaining his game. Prussia had to hold back a laugh, getting up. "Of course! Your game sounds awesome!" He grinned, following America into the dining room.

Norway was speaking to Julie, sighing heavily. “Don’t stress yourself, Lukas. I can handle all of them, maybe we’ll go to the park later! You and Gilbert won’t be bothered!” She smiled proudly, having her hands on her hips. Norway looked uneasy, but nodded. Julie probably could handle them, besides, she would babysit Sealand so she probably knew what she was doing. “They should be waking up, I’ll go get Gilbert.” Norway led Julie out to the living room, tapping Prussia on the shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, No- Lukas, what’s wrong?” Prussia turned around, motioning America and Russia to pause their game. “Julie will take over from here, come with me, Gilbert.” Norway helped Prussia off the floor, taking him to the basement.

America slowly went up to Julie, frowning in slight suspicion as he held his action in front of him. “Who are you? Are you a bad guy?!” He asked with an accusing tone, getting a confused look from Julie. “Huh? No! I’m one of the good guys! Is there a bad guy on the loose?” Julie playfully held her hands up, getting a laugh from America and he nodded. “Yeah! We also caught him too, but you gotta help!” He led Julie to Russia, introducing her.

England slowly woke up, tiredly rubbing his eyes and shoving the sleeping France away from him. How long had he been asleep? Sure he felt pretty rested after his nap, but there was no time for naps! He had to help Norway find a cure! “Norway? Prussia? Where are you?” England called out, looking around with a worried look on his face. He went up to his basement, the door was closed. Now, if England could, he would reach up and grab it. But he was too short! He couldn’t reach it!!

“Hey! What are you doing out here? I’m sure the other kids are wondering where you are.” A woman had lifted him off the ground, it was Julie! “H-hey! Let me go! I need to find Pru- Gilbert and Lukas!” England squeaked out, trying to look angry. But...it was pretty hard to _look_ angry when your face was chubby from baby fat and still tired from your nap.

Julie just laughed, carrying England back to the living room and setting him on the couch with the other chibis. “Noo…” England whined loudly. He wanted to protest, but he didn't really want to disobey the woman since it was clear that Prussia and Norway had brought her over. But he had to help them! Prussia probably had no idea what he was doing...maybe he should call his brothers, or maybe Romania. “Alright! So...mister Lukas and Gilbert are busy working...so, we’re going to go out to the park! Doesn’t that sound like a ton of fun?” Julie grinned, using her excitable personality to hype up the chibis.

America jumped up and grinned, and so did Italy. “Yeah! The park sounds fun! Can we get ice cream afterwards?” America asked, rushing to the door to get his shoes on.

Julie just laughed and followed America, motioning the other chibis to follow her. “Do we have to go to the park? I’d rather stay home.” France complained, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The other chibis gave him a look that stated: “Just go along with it.” But he didn’t want to! “Fine, if I must.” France eventually gave in, struggling to put his shoes on and waited for the others to do the same.

“Ludwig, Ludwig! Come on!!” Italy cried, waiting for Germany to follow him to the playground. Germany sighed softly to himself, shaking his head. “I’m coming, Feliciano. Why are you even getting so excited, anyway?” He asked, getting a confused look from Italy.

“Huh? I don’t know...but it feels nice to not deal with boring old work things. I took the best siesta and we can play! What could be better?” Italy shrugged, trying to climb up the slide steps with Germany just watching. Germany just shook his head, Italy hadn’t changed at all.

But he had to admit, the nap did feel good and the fact that he was too little to do important nation work was...relaxing? But maybe he could convince his boss to give him more...age appropriate work to do? He was still a nation, three years old now, but still a nation. But what if he got younger? He’d definitely be too little to do much except sleep. He already couldn’t read and he struggled to put his socks on, what could be _worse_?

His worried thoughts were interrupted by the back of his leg being hit by a...sunflower? He spotted Russia running up to him, the boy had a worried expression. Russia quickly picked up the toy, dusting it off.

“Sorry Ludwig...Alfred threw it.” Russia muttered, less focused on Germany and more at the toy. He quickly ran off, heading back to Julie. Germany decided to go to Julie too, deciding he should probably figure _who_ she was. Maybe if he was lucky, she would take them home.

“Miss Julie? I want to go home.” Germany innocently asked, climbing up on the bench next to Julie, or well, sort of. He got frustrated after nearly falling off the bench from his little legs being too short to sit down like a normal person. Julie just laughed softly, shaking her head and picked Germany up, setting him on her lap. “Sorry kiddo, but we just got here. We’ll stay for a couple more minutes and we’ll get ice cream afterwards. Julie reassured the pouting German, despite her answer was _not_ what Germany wanted to hear.

It wasn’t fair! He wanted to go home! Why should he wait for anyone else? Germany felt tears form, quickly wiping them away and looked around the playground.

Italy and America were chasing each other, England and China were playing on the slide, and Japan and France were playing in the sandpit.

“Heyyy! Hey Luddy! You wanna join our game?” America and Italy stopped chasing each other, turning to Germany with childish grins. Germany cringed at the nickname America gave him, the only time anyone called him ‘Luddy’ was Prussia when he was...well, around this age. Basically, it was a nickname you gave to a baby because it was cute.

Germany turned to Julie, she had been listening to Russia tell her a story about sunflowers and his sisters. So, Germany didn’t have a choice but to join America and Italy at their game to keep himself from dying of boredom.

He hopped off the bench, landing a little shakily and followed America and Italy. “So? What’s the game?” He asked coolly, watching America and Italy glance at each other.

“Superheros! I’m the hero and you can be my sidekick!” America explained with a loud laugh and his hands on his hips. “Yeah! I’m the person who has to be saved!” Italy added with a giggle before America clapped his hands together. “Okay, Luddy! We have to go save Feli now, whoosh!!” He began the game, having Italy run towards the slide and pretended to fly around. Germany shrugged, although the game sounded fun...maybe one try at playing superheroes wouldn’t hurt!

The chibi nations continued to play until Julie had called them over, letting them know it was time to leave. There were a few complaints, sure, but the chibi nations all perked up at the suggestion of ice cream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the babysitter is based off my nintendog, Helga


	6. Julie Says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the nice trip to the playground, ice cream break! Norway and Prussia are hard at work on a cure for the baby nations, but Russia misses his sisters. So when Julie leaves, Prussia and Norway decide to call in two nations to play "babysitter" for a while

Julie had taken them to a nearby ice cream shop near the house, figuring that a small cone for each nation wouldn't hurt. However...she was fairly surprised that the chibis stayed so neat, especially America and Italy since they had been running around the entire time. But, it was a relief. Especially since kids were messy. Maybe if she was lucky...the chibis eat neatly. 

“Alright you guys! Just one scoop, any flavor you guys want!” She smiled, picking Japan up off the ground to help him decide on a flavor. Japan pressed his hands against the cool glass, not knowing what to pick. The others already picked out their flavors. America screamed out that he wanted double chocolate. France wanted French vanilla, which got a scoff from England, who wanted mint chocolate chip. Both China and Russia got strawberry. Italy wanted rainbow sherbet and Germany got cookies and cream. 

He scrunched up his nose in thought, rainbow sherbert sounded good...and so did vanilla. Why was it so hard to pick?! He sighed, pointing to the regular chocolate ice cream, he’d have to settle for that. Besides, it wasn’t like he could read the menu anyway. 

After all the cream was paid for, the chibis got to sit outside, eating their ice cream. As expected, America got a little messy. Not on his clothes, thankfully, but his face and fingers were covered in sticky chocolate. France tried to eat carefully, mumbling something in French when his ice cream dripped on his shirt. Italy also got ice cream on his face, smiling cutely and saying how good the sherbert was. 

Russia ate pretty neatly since he was wearing his, now oversized, scarf. He couldn’t get that messy, even though...he could ask Ukraine to make a smaller one. He frowned slightly, beginning to miss her now. And Belarus too, even if she scared him a little, she was still his little sister! Or, well, big sister. 

“Ivan? Ivan? Are you okay?” China gently nudged his shoulder, getting a startled noise from Russia. “Huh? Oh...yes, Yao. I’m fine.” Ivan nodded slightly, wiping some ice cream off his nose. China frowned slightly and shook his head. “I wonder how my siblings will react...I used to be the big brother! Now look at me! Aiya! They’ll probably laugh…” China began to complain, it was true. He was like a big brother to most of the asian nations. He couldn’t imagine the reactions of: Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, and the others. “But you’re older than Kiku, so you’re not  _ that _ younger.” Russia tried to reassure, but...that was a little hard since he was a middle sibling. China didn’t say anything and shrugged. “Maybe they won’t ask. Hopefully…”

“Dude! You seriously like mint chocolate chip??  _ Gross _ !” America pointed to England, pointing out how his ice cream, clothes, and eyes were green. England rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You never changed, America. Besides, it’s got chocolate chips in it. It’s good.” He muttered, quickly licking up the slowly dripping treat. 

Japan had quickly eaten his, getting ice cream on his fingers and face. Julie held back a laugh, helping him clean his face off and making sure any of the other chibis didn’t have sticky faces either. Germany ate his ice cream as  _ neatly _ as he could, before scolding Italy about making a mess. Of course, Italy nodded before...well, getting rainbow sherbet on his cheeks. Germany rolled his eyes, trying to clean off Italy before he made more of a mess. 

Once all the ice cream was inside the nations instead of on them, Julie piled them all back into the car to get them home. Since they had been out for a while, Julie had given Norway and Prussia enough time to find out what  _ could’ve _ went wrong. Key word, could’ve. Norway had sent Flying Mint Bunny out to get his fairies for more help, it’d cover more ground that way. “Hey, Norway, didja find anything? I couldn’t find a thing.” Prussia asked, coughing softly from the dust and getting a look from Norway. 

“Yeah. But it’s so smudged, and I think it was soaked in water a few times.” He nodded, pulling out an old looking book. It wasn’t a large book, but, it looked old. Prussia sighed softly, shaking his head. “I’m so tired...I’m sick of all the dust, doesn’t Iggy ever clean down here?!” Prussia complained, beginning to head upstairs. Norway rolled his eyes, also heading upstairs. “We found something though, and the fairies will alert me if they find anything that could work as well.” 

They just glanced at each other, stepping into the living room to see a pile of children’s shoes near the front door. The chibis were home already? There was a smell of food coming from the kitchen...Julie was cooking dinner? Or did she order something?

“Julie? What are you…?” Norway began to ask, seeing the chibis either eating or pouting. 

“Oh, I’m glad you’re here, Lukas! I need your help to get the kids to eat…” Julie sweetly smiled, busy cleaning off toddler faces and less focused on annoyed, pouting faces. Norway rolled his eyes, walking up to England and bending down to his level. “You need to eat.” He whispered to the pouting Brit, who just gave Norway an annoyed look. 

“No. I wanted to help you two. I can help better than Gilbert.” England huffed and crossed his arms. “Arthur...you can’t even read, Gilbert and I are making good progress. But if you really want to...you can help tomorrow, but you have to eat.” Norway explained, getting wide eyes from England. 

“You  _ promise _ ?” England excitedly asked, glancing at his food then at Norway. Norway nodded slowly, getting a grin from him. Alright, one kid down. Next kid...Russia. 

Norway figured Russia wasn’t pouting because of his current state, but he looked pretty upset over something. But what? “Ivan, are you alright?” Norway quietly asked the Russian, getting a confused look. 

“Yeah...I just miss Nataliya...and Sofia.” Russia nodded, not getting rid of his pout. Norway frowned. 

Oh yeah, other nations. And if they stayed like this for a while, other nations would get suspicious. Even though it had only been a day, most nations would question why America was so quiet, why isn’t Japan making electronics or technology, or why none of the shrunken countries were showing up to the world meetings anymore. It formed a worried pit in Norway’s stomach, especially with the thought of what would probably happen to the state of each country. 

“You miss Nataliya and Sofia? We...we could call them.” Norway said after a second or two, hoping that maybe out of most countries...they wouldn’t freak out the most. Russia’s eyes lit up, grinning excitedly and began to eat. Alright...call Belarus and Ukraine later, hoping that  _ maybe _ they wouldn’t tell anyone else about this. 

Finally, the last pouting chibi...who else but Germany. Prussia sighed, having his arms rest on the table. “West...you gotta eat, how else are you going to awesome and strong like me???” Prussia tried to get Germany to eat, that one usually worked when he was...well, this small before. Germany rolled his eyes with a groan, shaking his head. Eating would’ve been nice, but he was too deep in thought. Such as what if they stayed like this forever? The personification couldn’t be a toddler! Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a spoon entering his mouth. 

Germany didn’t spit it out, of course, but he looked shocked. “Told ya West, you have to eat to get awesome and strong like me!” Prussia grinned, handing Germany the spoon to let him eat. Germany was about to protest, deciding it wasn’t worth it. It wouldn’t help anyone if he had gotten sick from not eating. 

After dinner, Julie was getting ready to leave, getting a cry of disapproval from America. “Aw, you have to leave so soon? We haven’t even caught the bad guy yet!!” He cried out, getting his head back. “I know...but you’re the hero! You can do anything!” She nodded, giving him a bright smile. America smiled back and nodded, running back to the other chibis before Norway pulled Julie to the side. 

“Thanks for coming...do you think you could stop by again…?” Norway thanked her, pulling out some money. Julie smiled with a nod, taking the money with a grin. “Of course, just call me. You know this already.” She waved the chibis goodbye and left. 

Norway flopped onto the couch with a sigh, he’d have to deal with finding another babysitter. He could call Julie again, but she’d probably be busy tomorrow. Prussia was upstairs, getting the chibis ready for bed, and just in time too. Norway was worn out from trying to find the problem to this mess and eight chibi nations would not be easy to handle at the same time. 

His thoughts were interrupted by little footsteps, Russia! He was holding a phone, all ready to dial Belarus’ phone number. Norway sighed, he forgot about his promise. Russia was set on his lap and Norway dialed the phone number. He took in a deep breath, bracing himself for what Belarus would probably say. 

“Who is this? I’m busy.” Belarus’ voice spoke, getting an excited look from Russia. “Hello Belarus...I was just calling becau-” Norway began to say, getting cut off by Russia. 

“Belarus! Belarus!” Russia smiled, grabbing the phone. Belarus sounded...shocked, or at least whatever the noise she made was supposed to be some sort of surprise. “What? Big brother? Is...no. This is a joke, isn’t it?” She sounded confused mostly, and Russia shook his head. “No! No, it’s really me! Russia!” Russia gripped the phone, sounding upset. 

Belarus went quiet, making another noise of surprise. “Big brother...what has happened to you?” She then asked, and Norway took the phone. “We don’t know. We  _ think _ England messed up on something, but we aren’t sure.” Norway explained, shuddering from the eerie vibe that was now coming from the phone, he quickly gave it back to Russia. 

Russia spent most of the time talking to Belarus what had happened throughout the day, the park, ice cream, and when he shrank. After an hour or so, Russia had to leave to go to bed and Norway groaned. 

“Alright...maybe if you can...do you think you could come over and watch the kids? And uh... _ not _ kill England.” Norway asked, and Belarus’ eerie vibe lessened. “Of course. It’d be my pleasure. Now, goodnight.” She answered, hanging up. 

Norway heard the dial tone, now calling Ukraine. Even though he barely knew Belarus, the vibe she gave off probably wasn’t...trustworthy. But, it’d make Russia happy. 

“Hello? This is Ukraine.” Ukraine spoke up after a few seconds, getting a sigh of relief from Norway. “I need your help, Ukraine. So your...brother, this morning, after the world meeting sort of...shrunk.” Norway explained, getting a shocked noise from Ukraine. “He...has what? How??” She sounded worried, at least being less terrifying than Belarus. 

Norway held back a tired sigh, shaking his head. “It’d be best if you come over and see for yourself, it’ll be easier to explain.” He simply said,  before they both hung up. 

Norway rubbed his forehead before heading upstairs, dreading to explain what happened to Belarus and Ukraine. 


	7. Belarus(But Mostly Ukraine) Babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Belarus and Ukraine discover the chibis! Of course, Belarus only wants to take care of Russia...leaving Ukraine with all 6 of them. 6? England finally gets his chance to help Prussia and Norway figure why he, the allies, and axis are chibis! But what happens when someone familiar runs into the chibis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than it should've to type tbh ughhh

The next morning, Prussia and Norway were sound asleep. Since they would be busy finding a cure, they needed as much sleep as they could get. But there sleep was interrupted by someone poking Prussia’s shoulder.

“Huh? What was…?” Prussia mumbled tiredly, slowly sitting up to see France standing by the bed. “Ah! Good morning, Prussia! You finally woke up!” France grinned, climbing onto the bed and put a hand on his chin in thought.

“You know...I’m quite hungry, and you know I can’t reach the stove.” France gave Prussia an expecting look before England slid into the room. “Don’t you dare lay a hand on my stove, frog!” England screeched, pouting angrily with his green and white striped footie pajamas.

France scoffed and stuck his tongue out, laughing heartily. “Oh, England, I wouldn’t dare ruin your _brand new_ stove!” He mocked, dashing out the room. Because of his smaller size, France looked and sounded like a spoiled kid, cutesy pajamas and all.

Prussia just laughed softly, getting out of bed before shaking Norway awake. “Hey, hey Norge. Get up!” Prussia loudly said, getting a tired snort from the other. “Alright...alright, I’m up.” He groaned, tiredly yawning and also getting out of bed.

“Oh...uh...Prussia, I _may_ have gotten us two babysitters.” Norway said, while Prussia was halfway out of the room. “Huh? Who’d you get?” Prussia sounded confused, of course Norway probably knew plenty of babysitters since none of the Nordics could really leave Sealand alone at home.

Norway let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. “It’s Belarus and Ukraine. I called them yesterday.”

Prussia looked a little surprised at first, having a look of deep thought. “Why _Belarus_ ? I mean, Ukraine can help but... _Belarus_?” Prussia first questioned, just getting a shrug in reply. “I don’t know. It’d make Russia happy, I guess.” Norway answered coolly, not the best answer, but it was true. “Besides, better they find out now than when we’re at a world meeting.”

Prussia wanted to protest, saying how if that’s the case, then they should invite other nations over. But Norway was right. How would nations react when a world superpower was fun sized, or when exports and imports decrease from top producers. He knew Romano would, probably literally, explode. Austria would probably be angry too, and who knows what else.

“Right...at least it’s two people…” Prussia muttered, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He hummed softly to himself, hearing the chibis slowly gather to the table. Some were still sleepy, like China and Italy. And others were up bright and early, like America and England. “Hey! Hey Prussia! Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” America asked, before France cut in. “No, french toast would be better.”

“What about oatmeal?” Russia offered, getting a look of disgust from America. “Oh! Oh! I want cinnamon rolls!!” Italy excitedly grinned, getting a head shake from Germany. Prussia rolled his eyes with a laugh, setting the pan down and turned around.

“You all are getting...pancakes! With eggs!” He announced cheerfully, turning his attention back to the stove. “Go sit down, some people are coming over, okay?” The chibi nations glanced at each other, looking confused. Who was coming over?

“Dudes, do you think we're ever gonna be back to normal?” America quietly asked, tapping the table from the excitement of breakfast. China just shrugged with a sigh, shaking his head. “I don't know...we don't even know if it'll get worse…” Italy began to sniffle as he nearly began to shout. “Wah! What if it never gets better?? Romano will be so mad…” Great, Italy was crying. Germany patted Italy's shoulder, sighing heavily. “Do you think we'll disappear, England?” He asked, simply getting a shrug. “I don't know, Germany. I've asked Norway if I'm able to help, but hopefully we'll find something out today. Maybe I should call Romania…” England frowned in thought before getting a dramatic groan from France. “Ah! But what if you make it worse? You are the one who did get us into this mess!” He said with an accusing tone, resting his hands on his head. England rolled his eyes before glancing at Prussia. “At least I sometimes know what I'm doing.”

Breakfast soon served and Norway came downstairs. He was stuffing his phone back in his pocket and went up to Prussia to get his food. “What took you so long? Did some extra searching before breakfast?” Prussia jokingly asked and Norway rolled his eyes. “I should've, but Denmark called. He asked where was I and if I was going to Finland's place for a get-together.” He explained, the look on Prussia's face meant an idea was forming. Prussia watched Norway make some coffee for the two of them before laughing. “Can you imagine the look on Finland's face when he sees the carseats in his van?” Norway nodded, cracking a smile but sighed. “Yeah, but I doubt he'd be too happy to see the nations as children. He'd make a better babysitter than Belarus though.”

“Well, it's good thing that Finland is having a get-together. Maybe...we could get him and Sweden to watch them?” Prussia grinned, expecting Norway to agree with him. “Well...we could, but there's eight of them. Plus...they have Sealand. So that's nine children.” He frowned and crossed his arms, sipping his coffee. “Aw come on, at least for a couple hours? Unless you want to send them to a daycare?” Prussia whined with a frown, it'd mean an opportunity to get some free food! “You know what...when Belarus and Ukraine go home, they're going to do a daycare.”

After Norway said that, there was a loud knock on the door. Not just a normal knock, but one that sounded like the door was about to be broken down. “That must be Belarus. Go get the door.” Norway turned to Prussia, getting up to wash the dishes and chibis’ faces.

“V-ve! Germanyyy!!! What’s that scary banging noise???” Italy cried, gripping Germany’s shirt, looking and sounding terrified. Germany was getting worried as well, what kind of babysitter did Norway and Prussia hire?! Germany and Japan stood up with concerned looks, and so did China and France. Who on earth could be out there?

“Oh, excuse me West…” Prussia muttered, walking past the chibis to answer the door. America immediately tackled Prussia’s leg with a loud screech. “Prussia! Don’t do it!! The hero will help you!!!” He had little tears in his eyes, showing nothing but worry about the Prussian man. Unfortunately, for the door and chibis, the knocking was getting louder and if it went on for any longer, Belarus would have broken the door! How did Prussia know? Since one, Belarus was very known to be... _determined_ and two, Ukraine would have been heard through..other ways.

”Sorry it took so long, you know how kids are…” Prussia awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. The chibi nations, except for Russia, glared at Belarus and Belarus glared back. “Where is Russia?” She asked with a low voice, clearly not interested in that...well, you know, nations had been turned into _children_. Belarus picked up the smaller Russia, looking...surprised. “He...he is a child. Who did this?” She spoke quietly, giving off that eerie vibe again. “Belarus?! She’s gonna watch us?!” America shouted, shaking his head. He had adopted her...sort of, for a short while. And Belarus often showed her distaste in him, but...at least she didn’t seem to bothered by the other chibis.

“O-oh! Where is Norway? He s-said he wanted to speak to me…?” Ukraine followed behind after a minute or two, looking around the room and looked _pretty_ surprised. “T-they...they’re a-all children!!” She shouted, looking surprised. She didn’t look angry, but she was surprised. “You...you have England to thank for this…” China sighed heavily, getting a sigh and a head shake. “I...I see. A-are you trying to…?” Ukraine began to ask, before Norway stepped into the room. “Mhm. Turns out the fairies got some information on age regression. You know, similar to anti aging creams. Fountain of youth, those things.” Norway answered casually, frowning in thought. “Turns out...I suppose either America or England...misread an ingredient.” He continued, getting confused looks from most of the people in the room, rolling his eyes. “But England is going to...try and fix this. I’m sure this is quite stressful for you to find your brother as a young child.” Ukraine nodded slowly, setting China onto the floor.

“Y-yes...but...he’s so cute, and he’s still attached to that scarf too…” Ukraine sighed, turning to the seven chibis staring at her. “I...I guess you’ll need someone to babysit…”

Norway nodded, picking up England. “Would you? I doubt Belarus will watch the other children.” He got a nod from Ukraine, sighing with relief. “Prussia? We better get back to work.” Norway called, glancing around the room before Germany spoke up. “He went downstairs, he’s probably waiting for you.”

Norway nodded, carrying England downstairs ands set him on the floor. “Alright, you can help us out, England.”

Meanwhile with Russia, he was pretty happy. Sure, as an adult, Belarus actually managed to terrify him sometimes. But, as a child and with his new emotions, it felt...nice to be cared about. Even if it was from your stalker. “I can’t believe you are a child. It...it is surprising…” Belarus muttered, hugging Russia like a doll. Now, this would’ve have been pretty cute...if Belarus wasn’t squeezing the life out of poor Russia.

“B-Belarus...I...I t-think you’re hugging me too tight…!” Russia wiggled in her grip, even though it was obvious that she would not let go anytime soon.

Ukraine sighed, not sure what to do. Sure, six chibi nations were easier than eight, but it was still a lot! She frowned in thought, trying to think of something do...something that would keep them busy for a few hours until maybe around lunch. She spotted some paper! That could work....kids liked drawing, right?

“Oh, children! Why don’t we...draw some nice pictures? Wouldn’t that be fun?” Ukraine spoke up, getting the chibis’ attention. It’d give them something to do at least. She passed out paper and pencils to each chibi nation, going towards the bookshelf to find something that they’d like to read.

Now, the chibi nations were busily drawing. Italy was drawing some bunnies. China drew some pandas, of course. France drew himself. Japan drew some designs for a manga he could make if he grew back to normal. Of course, America drew some superheroes. And Germany drew...well, he was trying to draw Prussia.

Ukraine sat on the couch, quietly reading. It was quiet at least, and she actually enjoyed watching the kids. It felt so...nice, sort of like she was watching over Belarus and Russia again. Even if both Russia and Belarus were in the next room over anyway.

“Miss Ukraine! Miss Ukraine! I finished!” Italy ran up to Ukraine first, and the others joined him. Ukraine smiled a bit, glancing at each drawing. “Oh! They look so nice, why don’t we go hang them up?” She gathered up each drawing, setting them down on the kitchen table so she could find some magnets to hang up on the fridge.

Once all the drawings were hung up, Ukraine noticed that Belarus and Russia were gone. As much as she did worry for the two, she figured that the two went to the park. That was a good idea...but first, lunch. Sandwiches and juice would work, right? The one good thing about chibi nations, they weren’t too picky. Ukraine made sure everyone, and herself, ate before getting them ready for a walk. Even though the park sounded nice, a nice walk would tire the chibis out for a nap. Yeah...a nap sounded pretty good.

“Woo!! Alfred the herooo to the rescue!!” America ran forward, not too far. “Oh, Alfred! You’re going to get your shoes dirty! And you don’t want to ruin the carpet at England’s place, you know!” France was scolding America for running through the mud...then tackling him. Seriously, how did America tolerate this...mess?? France just rolled his eyes, continuing to chase after America to prevent the chibi from getting any messier.

“Hey, Ludwig? I really liked your drawing! It was so good!” Italy was holding Germany’s hand as they both walked, smiling brightly. Germany just blushed and shook his head, drawing wasn’t his _best_ skill. “In fact, it reminds me...when I was with Austria…” Italy muttered, loosening his grip somewhat, before perking up. “Maybe we could draw each other?” That confused Germany, what...just happened? He brushed it off, he and Austria had a rocky past anyway. But, while Germany was lost in thought, he didn’t notice that Italy had ran ahead of him!

“F-Feliciano!!” Germany shouted, running after Italy with a worried look on his face. Sometimes he wondered why Italy couldn’t be kept on a leash. Germany eventually caught up to Italy, noticing Italy was looking up at something. But, who Italy was staring at made Germany gasp.

“What the fu-...f-fratello?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Ukraine, and more scenes with Belarus and Russia next chapter!


	8. Some News About The Cure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Ukraine and Belarus babysitting. Too bad Romano finds out though. However, the cure to get the chibi nations is beginning to be worked on! But too bad that their current issue might have a few...side effects.

Now, it was one thing to be spotted by a nation and seeing their shock from one being a toddler. But...why, out of all the nations, did it have to be Romano? Italy stood up, hugging Romano’s leg. “Oh, fratello!! P-please don’t be mad!!” Romano just glanced down at his now even younger brother, his face went red. 

“Feliciano! Who the fu-...who did this to you?!” Romano began to loudly say, getting some dirty looks from onlooking parents who were also out on walks. He picked up the smaller Italian, looking less angry but more...worried? That wasn’t very Romano like. 

“I-it was England!! He’s t-trying to fix it right now!!” Italy cried, getting more attention from onlookers than Romano really wanted. Romano frowned, looking around quickly before walking forward as if to calm Italy down. As much as Romano did get  _ really _ upset, he couldn’t just explode. “Ugh, I guess with now...mini macho potato over here, Eyebrow Bast-...uh...Eyebrows just turned my little brother into a bambino!” Romano grumbled, picking Italy off the ground and motioned Germany to follow him. “So what, is uh...Kiku taking care of you both?” Romano asked, sounding concerned but trying to play it off as a casual conversation. Both Germany and Italy shook their heads. Okay, concerning. As much as Romano did dislike his brother out of jealousy...he couldn’t just have anyone  _ or _ any nation take care of his little, or well, littler brother. 

“O-oh! There you two are! Please don’t run off like that again…” Ukraine ran up to the trio, having little tears in her eyes and Romano was surprised. “Oi, aren’t you the sister of... _ Russia _ ?” Romano asked, slowly saying Russia as if it pained him to say it. Seriously, curse the glares of parents whenever they heard someone swearing around their children. Ukraine nodded, wiping the forming tears away and took Germany’s hand. “Yes...aren’t you...Ita- Feliciano’s brother?” She asked, getting a nod from the Italian. Romano was a little reluctant to leave his brother, glancing at the smaller Italian. 

“You know...maybe it’d be easier for Gilbert and Lukas if you took Feliciano, s-since you both are brothers…” Ukraine suggested, noticing Romano’s reluctance, getting a head shake from the older Italian. 

“N-no way! Why should I take him?! He’ll eat me out of house and home! And he’ll just sleep all day!” Romano tried to come up with some excuse, still holding on to his little brother. Ukraine didn’t push on, leading him to the other chibis, getting a noise of shock. “You mean Eyebrows turned all of them into brats?! Why the fu-...fudge would he do that?!” Romano sputtered, shaking his head in disbelief, but only getting a shrug from Ukraine. “I don’t know...Lukas never told me. 

Romano  _ really _ tried to keep his cool, and took in a couple deep breaths. What he wouldn’t do for a way to get out of this situation, but... _ maybe _ he could ditch his chibi-fied brother on Austria...yeah. Or Spain, they’d get along perfectly. Romano’s thoughts were interrupted by Italy resting his head on his older brother’s shoulder, great, no way of putting him down now. 

“We should get going...m-maybe you should come too…?” Ukraine herded the chibis to the car, getting a heavy sigh from Romano. He didn’t really have a choice in this...did he? Romano joined Ukraine in the car, nodding slightly. “Right. I should give Eyebrows a piece of my mind too. He isn’t a kid too, is he?” Romano scowled, but frowned when he was told that England was part of the group of chibis. 

“Great! So not only did Eyebrows turn my little brother and these bastards into babies, but he’s a little brat himself? Who’s next? Grandpa too?!” Romano was complaining the  _ entire _ time, carrying each tired chibi into the house. Ukraine sighed, shaking her head. Romano had every right to complain honestly. Since who wouldn’t be pissed off that their little or older brother was now a child? 

“Ukraine? You’re back already, and....oh great, another nation.” Norway was dusting his hands off, taking a break from trying to find out what on earth England could’ve messed up on. And, it wasn’t really helping that England could no longer read and had to go by what things  _ looked _ like instead what their names were. Frankly, he was ready to have Prussia go home, get Romania to help him, and send England to either a babysitter or a daycare. 

“Well, hello to you too.” Romano scowled before Ukraine spoke up. “Where is Belarus? She has Russia, and I haven’t seen them since this morning. Norway just shrugged, but Russia’s adventure with Belarus was an interesting one.

For starters, they spent a good thirty minutes just sitting there. Now, it was cute...at first. But, and curse his three year old body, but Russia began to get fidgety and  _ had _ to move around! At least for a little. “U-uh...Belarus? C-can we…?” Russia slowly began to ask, frowning cutely and glancing up at his sister. “I’m hungry...c-could we get something tasty?” Hey, if he’s going to be a kid, might as well take advantage of his cuteness. Besides, Belarus seemed willing enough to do what he wanted. 

Belarus nodded quietly, not letting go of him though, and headed outside. So far, Belarus was heading to some nearby cafe, not letting Russia leave her side. At least Russia got to stand on his own two feet...sort of. Only for a few seconds, being placed in a booster seat and his chair was pulled next to Belarus. Well...the one good thing about being unable to have some breathing space away from his sister was that at least no one would kidnap him. They wouldn’t last a minute...she was so terrifying! 

After food was ordered, Russia leaned forward a little to rest his head on his hands. The silence between him and his sister felt so off. She wasn’t at least paying attention to him, sure, but Russia was getting bored! Didn’t cafes usually give...placemats to color on? So, his imagination was the next best thing...thinking about the Baltics...China...taking over the world. Oh...the Baltics. Well, they’d be in for a huge shock if they saw him like this. No matter though, Russia could just get revenge on them as soon as he turned back to normal. If he ever turned back to normal, that is. 

His thoughts were interrupted when something sweet pressed against his mouth. Belarus was feeding him? That was...a little surprising, but Russia was capable of feeding himself. He did at breakfast and last night, so it was easy. But then again...it was nice of her for feeding him, but he hoped she wouldn’t try this when he was normal again. Russia had been given some teacakes and a small juice box. Belarus had some tea, and also teacakes. 

The duo quickly ate, leaving the cafe to go somewhere else. “I still can’t believe he did this to you. I’m quite shocked.” Belarus muttered, carrying Russia as if he were as fragile as a sack of eggs. “Oh, I’m sure it was merely an accident. Besides, you will be able to get your revenge when he turns us back to normal.” Russia just smiled, getting an odd look from Belarus. She looked like she agreed at least, revenge sounded pretty good.

The two went to the park for a while, mostly enjoying the peace and quiet. The good thing about Belarus in his current state, was that she was way nicer to him. Sort of, but enough about that. Russia finally got a chance to burn off any of his new child-like energy. Too bad it died down after thirty minutes or so. Belarus carefully picked up Russia, taking him home. 

The duo got home quickly, already upstairs in one of the guest rooms for a well deserved nap. 

Alright, back to now with Ukraine and Romano returning with the chibis. Ukraine went to go upstairs to find Belarus, leaving Romano to be his brother’s bed. “Belarus?? Russia? Where are you…?” Ukraine quietly called, opening each guest room door, before being greeted with knife. Okay, now she knew were Belarus was. 

“Is he asleep?” Ukraine whispered to her sister, getting a nod in reply. “I like him better like this. He is so small.” Belarus muttered, her intimidating aura...was gone? How odd. Ukraine couldn’t help but nod in agreement, Russia was  _ much _ cuter this way. But, they were going to have to leave soon to help keep any suspicion arising towards the, now smaller, Russian nation. 

After quick goodbyes to Norway, Prussia, and Romano, Belarus and Ukraine were gone. The chibis woke up shortly after the two women left. 

“Dude, that was a great nap. That Ukraine lady was pretty cool!” America was the first to scream out, jumping up to his feet. “Mhm, it was quite nice. Although, I believe she has been replaced by...Romano, no?” France added casually, watching Romano grumble something about having to care for a bunch of kids. 

“So, did you guys find anything new?” China asked, glancing at England who had joined the group. “Mhm! We did! We’re working on the cure now! But...there’s only...well...a few problems.” England nodded proudly, before frowning slightly. “Oh, what could be worse than being turned into toddlers, England?” Russia asked with a slight glare on his face. “Well...we may start getting younger as time goes on, until we disappear...and, the cure takes two months to create. Or, well, less with the more skilled people working on it. I overheard Norway say he was going to get my brothers and Romania to help out.” England explained, getting looks of shock and fear from the other chibis. 

“What?! You mean we’ll get even younger?” Germany frowned, glancing at Japan and then Italy. The last thing he wanted was for him or one of his...teammates, no, friends to be helpless infants! “Dude, but the hero can’t be in diapers! It’s not right!” America whined, shaking his head. England just sighed heavily, crossing his arms. 

“I’m sorry...I wish I could help, but Norway’s got it under control...and...I heard something else from him too.” That got the nations’ attention. “What? What else did he say about our...predicament?” France curiously asked and England glanced away slightly. “He wants us to be taken to a daycare while he finds a cure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little harder to write tbh, but yes!! if the cure isn't found then the nations will get even younger! probably more like, "oh they act more like 3 year olds instead of their normal, not rlly mature anyway, self!" 
> 
> there will *probably* be no baby nations
> 
> Idk if I'll be able to show like, every nation sibling though
> 
> But I definitely want Canada, Hungary, and Romania to show up!


	9. Daycare and Working on the Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chibi nations are sent to daycare while Prussia and Norway work on a cure, too bad a World Meeting is coming up soon...

“A  _ what _ ?” Japan spoke up, looking somewhat surprised. England just, reluctantly, nodded. “I guess though...I think I know why they’re doing this. It’ll make the work easier.” Sure, it was true that caring for eight nations was hard, but c’mon...other nations could babysit. England just shrugged, glancing at Romano. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad? We’ve fought each other, I'm sure a daycare is the least of our worries.” Germany frowned, crossing his arms. Frankly, compared to regressing even younger, a daycare would be...amazing. Besides, didn’t kids like daycare anyway? Well...only one way to find out, huh? 

The next morning, the chibis were getting dressed and prepared to go out. “You’ŕe sure you want to do this, Norway?” Prussia asked, tugging on Germany's jacket a little, glancing at the lazy Italian who was asleep on the couch. Norway nodded, making sure all the chibis were dressed. Sure, a daycare probably wasn't the best idea and he'd probably regret it later, but  _ maybe _ a cure would be able to be made faster and least  _ he _ could read. 

“Yeah, I’ḿ sure. Romania can't make it, but he sent me some things that’ĺl help with the cure.” He shrugged calmly, helping the Prussian man put each chibi into their carseat. 

While on the way to the daycare that Norway found, Prussia began to laugh to himself softly. “What's so funny?” Norway asked, not taking his eyes off the road. “Just thinking...if Hungary saw them, she’d never let Italy or Germany turn back to normal. Especially since Germany looks so much like...well, she would dress them up, a lot.” Prussia shook his head slightly, glancing at Germany who was busy trying make Italy not fall asleep. 

Once the group of chibis was out of the car, Norway and Prussia headed inside. It was obvious that some of the chibis, like Russia and Japan, weren't too thrilled at being left at a daycare. “Oh! How adorable! Are they all yours?” The woman at the front desk asked, cooing over the chibi nations. Before Prussia could speak up, Norway stepped in. “No, only three are ours. The rest belong to a friend, but it's easier to take them to a daycare.” Norway quickly explained, getting a nod from the woman who was sighing them in. 

“Alright, you guys, be good. Okay? Especially you, Alfred.” Prussia instructed, leaving the daycare with Norway. The chibis were sent to the back room with the other children, looking awkward. 

“So we’re just...here, now?” France slowly asked, glancing at China who just shrugged. “We should use our human names for now, you know how children tend to copy.” England whispered, getting nods of agreement from the other nations. 

Their “meeting” was cut off by the teacher cheerfully, but loudly, spoke. “Good morning dears! My name is Miss Appleseed! And how you all today?” She was a robust woman, with beautiful brown hair and a red and white dress. She looked pretty positive and lively. “Hi Miss Appleseed…!” Some of children, and chibis, said. Miss Appleseed grinned widely, gathering all the children to sit in a circle. 

Apparently, it was “circle time”. It reminded Germany of everytime he, Italy, and Japan would meet up. It’d always start with a question and two answers: one being ridiculous and the other being more logical. Or at least something similar. 

Germany’s thoughts were interrupted when he was called on. “So, Ludwig, tell us about yourself?” The teacher asked and Germany...well, was confused. What was there to say? That he happens to be a nation who had been turned into a toddler and will probably soon turn into a baby if a cure isn’t made? He frowned slightly, deciding to answer with: “I like dogs...and my friends. That’s it.” Sure, it was simple...but it at least was  _ something _ . “Oh! Oh! Miss Appleseed! I like to eat pasta and be with my friends, Ludwig and Kiku! And...and I like big brother Romano...and siestas!!” Italy was next, having a lot list of things about himself. “Well! That’s very nice, Feliciano!” She smiled, asking the same question to each chibi and child. 

Once “circle time” was over, everyone was allowed to do their own thing until lunch and naptime. Japan, Italy, and Germany were huddled up together while discussing something. “So, when do you think we’ll be getting younger?” Germany whispered, getting frowns of thought. “It could be happening now. Although...I have not been a toddler in so long.” Japan muttered, glancing at Italy. “Oh! Well...I guess we’d cry more? I used to cry a lot when I was little!” Italy added with a head tilt, that made a little sense. The other kids at the daycare got upset way too easily. It’d frankly be hilarious to see a mature nation get so upset over the fact someone wouldn’t share, a little embarrassing though. The trio glanced over at the allies, who were also discussing important information as well. 

“Dude, as much as I’m glad you’re finding a cure...I don’t think it’ll be long before more nations find out about us.” America said, with an...oddly serious look on his face. Huh, didn’t think America could be serious. But the atmosphere of the chibis were fairly, and oddly, serious ones. France nodded, crossing his arms. “Do you think Ukraine and Belarus will tell? No one will probably question Romano, except Spain…and of course, Spain will probably tell...too many people.” France added, getting a few nods in agreement. “Ayia! This never would have happened if America or England never messed this up!” China groaned and shook his head, getting a laugh from Russia. “I wonder how many nations will try to get revenge on England once he is back to normal. Since I’m sure no one would hurt a small child, da?” Russia said with an ominous look on his face. Their little meeting had to be cut off since it was now lunch.  

“I sure hope Lukas finds a cure. I’m tired of being with these...children!” France complained, wiping his face of crumbs from a half eaten sandwich and goldfish crackers. “I know, dude! Although I’d love to see the look on Mattie’s face if he ever saw me.” America agreed, loudly slurping his juice. 

Speaking of the cure, Norway and Prussia were hard at work. Sure, Romania wasn’t going to be able to help them, but hey! He sent plenty of supplies for a  _ cure _ . “Hey, Norway? You’re sure this is going to work?” Prussia asked, tilting his head a little bit. Norway just shrugged, pouring and mixing the large ingredients into a cauldron. 

“But, I have a question Prussia. Why is Romano still here?” He asked, only getting a shrug. “He made dinner last night, plus, at least Italy gets along with him.” Prussia answered before sighing. “But, it’ll be awesome when they’re back to normal! So far, they haven’t gotten worse. Germany acting like a brat would be so...so unawesome!” Prussia laughed happily, passing another ingredient to the Norwegian man. 

“Hey, Macho Potato and uh..you...you. Lunch is ready. I didn’t slave over a hot stove to for you to eat  _ cold _ food.” Romano shouted from upstairs, failing to give Norway an insulting name. Prussia glanced at Norway, and Norway glanced at Prussia. Lunch break probably wouldn’t hurt...would it? Besides, they got so much more work done without the chibis! Sure, they’d be  _ pretty  _ mad when they returned home, but they’d be back to normal. Hopefully. After the lunch break and watching Romano go back to the couch for a siesta, Norway and Prussia went back to work. 

After an hour or two, Prussia was sent out to pick the chibis up from daycare. He got...quite a few scowling pouts and complaints of how childish the children were there. How ironic that they complain, huh? The group returned home, just in time for dinner  à la Romano. 

“So what, these brats will be back to normal in two months, huh?” Romano asked, with a mouth full of food and an annoyed look on his face. “Heyy...I’m not a brat.” France pouted, getting a scoff from the older Italian. “Shut up French Bast- I mean...France.” Again, curse the glares of people not wanting others to swear around children. “Yeah, I’m sure no one will notice they’re gone though. Right, Norway?” Prussia shrugged, getting a nod from the Norwegian. Romano just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, then I guess you weren’t aware of the World Meeting next month. What are you going to do? Work on the cure, babysit, and go to the meeting?” Romano frowned, wiping his mouth off of any tomato sauce and Norway frowned as well. Oh yeah, he forgot about that. But Romano was right. How could they work on a cure, find a babysitter, and not bring any suspicion with them to the meeting. 

“They’ll come with us to the meeting. Simple as that.” Norway shrugged after a moment or two in thought, nearly causing the other adults to spit out their food in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don't like how this chapter is written, but I wanted to have a scene with- the adults ig 
> 
> aaaaaa so i know Romania is mostly mentioned but,,,idk,,,Canada might show up next chapter, hopefully
> 
> Romano is just chilling tbh lol


	10. A Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Meeting is here! As the chibis go to the meeting, the Axis is "kidnapped" and dressed up by Hungary to be made super cute! Plus, a certain usually invisible nation is suddenly a lot more noticeable

“What...what did you just say?” Prussia laughed awkwardly, shaking his head in disbelief. Romano, however, began to flip out. “ _ What _ ?! Are you crazy? We are  _ not _ taking 8 brats to a World Meeting!” But, Norway knew that it’d be worse not taking them...right? 

“What’s the worst that could happen? They’re all well behaved, enough. I’m sure they won’t cause too many problems at the World Meeting.” Norway explained, oh how little he knew that he was about to regret those very words. 

It was the night before the World Meeting, the chibi nations were asleep and the adult nations were about to head off to bed. “You’re  _ sure _ you’re so willing to take these brats with us? And I hope you’re aware that I will  _ not _ be keeping an eye on them like a mother hen.” Romano bitterly crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter. Norway nodded, watching Prussia put juice and snacks in the fridge. 

“As long as you take Italy, I’m sure Belarus and Ukraine will take Russia again.” Prussia added in with a serious look, this situation  _ had _ to be serious if Prussia was taking this fairly seriously. Romano...reluctantly nodded but frowned a little more. “The cure is almost done. They haven’t regressed...so far. Just whining more and being more hyper, I guess.” Norway muttered, leaving the kitchen and Romano went to the couch. 

“Fine, but if one of the nations throws a tantrum, I’m not fixing it!” Romano finished off the conversation, falling asleep fairly quickly. Prussia and Norway headed upstairs, Prussia falling asleep first. 

Norway wasn’t going to admit it...since Romano would rub it in his face most likely, but he was beginning to regret saying how taking the chibis to the World Meeting would be a good idea. 

For starters, a good majority of nations were going to be  _ pretty _ pissed off at England. And also, what if the chibi nations regressed more? A tantrum like Romano said, or who knows what else. 

Norway shook his head, maybe he was just overthinking. 

“Hey! Wake up!!” The two adults felt the bed dip and heard the familiar American shout. Prussia just laughed, getting out of bed to prepare breakfast. Norway didn't get out of bed right away, figuring he was going to need as much sleep as he could get. 

“Germany! We get to go to the World Meeting, isn't that great??” Italy excitedly said, rushing down the stairs with his cat plushie in hand. Germany sighed heavily, holding his dog with him. “Japan? Are you excited to go too?” Germany turned to Japan, noticing Japan was oddly quiet. Japan nodded, joining the other Axis. 

“So you're really almost done with the cure?” England was following Norway around like a lost sheep, looking extremely unwilling to leave him alone. Norway nodded with a sigh, helping England tie his shoes. “Yeah. Hopefully next time, you won't ask America for help with this sort of thing again.” Norway nodded, getting a somewhat meek nod from England. “Right...right...I should've known better honestly.” 

By the time all the chibis were ready for the World Meeting, Romano had to take the Axis while Norway and Prussia took the Allies. 

“Of course I get stuck with Potato Bastard in this...in Eyebrow’s car!” Romano complained, making sure each chibi was buckled in. The chibis got to the UN Building with little to no fuss, but as soon as they stepped into the building, the moment of calmness was gone. It all started...with a seat. 

Germany, oddly enough, was the first to dash to his seat. “Hey kid, what are you doing in here?” He heard someone ask, it was...Switzerland and Austria? Oh great. And other nations were slowly coming into the room. Before Germany could explain who he was, there was a loud, excited squeal. 

“Oh! Austria! Austria! Look who I found!!” It was Hungary, holding...Italy. “M-Mister Austria!” Italy cried, mostly being tossed around like a doll. “Italy?  _ This _ is Italy?” Austria and Switzerland looked surprised, glancing at Germany and then at Italy. 

“Oh! He’s sooo cute!” Hungary squealed, suddenly noticing Germany and picked him up. “Oh, Austria! Can we keep them?” Hungary was making it sound like they were a couple of puppies, well, the two chibis were wiggling around like puppies...but still! 

“Miss Hungary, I would advise that you-!” Germany tried to say before being set on the floor. “Oh! I have the perfect thing in my car, watch them, will you Austria? Switzerland?” Hungary rushed out of the room, getting a tired sigh from Austria. “Great, I wonder who could have done this.” Austria complained, getting a shrug from Switzerland. “Probably England. I’ve been told he always does this sort of thing. Probably some plan to weaken the Axis.” Switzerland muttered, picking up Italy and frowned. “He’ll get into less trouble this way. What is Hungary even getting?” Switzerland then asked, frowning more in thought. 

Before Austria could answer, Hungary rushed back into the still somewhat empty meeting room with two  _ familiar _ looking outfits. “Give them here! They’ll look so adorable in these outfits!” Seriously, Hungary was in “fangirl mode”. No force on earth could stop her. Not Switzerland getting trigger happy, not World War 3, not even the author of this fanfiction can stop her now. She left the room again, now with the chibis, leaving the two dumbstruck men in the meeting room.

Meanwhile with Japan, he had wandered away from Prussia to find a nation he could be with and keep him away from China...such as Greece! But would Greece even be at the World Meeting today…? 

Japan kept wandering around the hallway, keeping his Pikachu plushie close to him. He couldn’t find Greece, since everyone around him was so tall, and he was getting worried. His worries were paused, however, when he heard a familiar cry. Italy! 

Japan rushed to where his allies were, seeing them being carried by Hungary. “Oh, hello! You must be...Japan!” Hungary smiled, not letting go of Italy or the  _ very _ embarrassed Germany. Japan frowned, not knowing what Hungary would do to his friends, so he figured he should ask. “Where are you going with Germany-san and Italy-san?” Japan innocently asked, getting a wide grin from the woman, that probably was not a good thing. 

And so, Japan found himself being dressed up in various, adorable, costumes with his two allies. “Sorry you had to get dragged in this, Japan…” Italy muttered, dressed in a maid’s dress. Germany tugged on his coat and hat, looking fairly noble and  _ very _ familiar. Japan was also dressed in a maid’s dress, but in a different color. 

Meanwhile with the Allies, America was out of control! Well, or just fairly hyper. Apparently letting the hyperactive kid sneak a sip of coffee was, and Norway stood strongly by this, the worst mistake ever. 

“America! Slow down before you run into someone!” England screeched, chasing after the giggling American who was dashing down the hallway. Both Romano and Norway felt some sort of second hand embarrassment towards just being the temporary caregivers. Frankly, Norway was ready for the cure to be  _ done _ . Once the nations were back to normal, he was going to make sure England never asks America for help with something as sensitive as magic or anything remotely similar and take a nap for twenty years. 

Norway’s thoughts of why he shouldn’t consider killing America was cut off by America screaming. “Dude! I just hit a wall! When did they add a wall here?!” America rubbed his face with a pout and the “wall” awkwardly stood there with a sigh, picking America off the floor. 

“I believe...he belongs to you, eh?” The “wall” or Canada said with a slight laugh, and Norway laughed as well. “Oh great, I told you not to give that brat coffee! But  _ no one _ listens to me, huh?!” Romano complained for the one thousandth time. Canada shook his head with an eye roll. “You can’t give kids coffee...especially not this one.” Norway sighed, noted. 

“How did this even happen? Let me guess...England?” How’d he know? England let out a loud groan, stomping his foot. “Why, when anything bad happens, does everyone blame me?!” He cried, getting a shrug from the three adults. Canada also picked up France, frowning in thought. “Well, I can help watch them during the meeting. You’ll need all the help you can get, eh?” Norway and Romano shook their heads yes, plus at least Canada wasn’t  _ that _ pissed off at England. 

“But I just have one question...there’s no other now kid nations, right?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused around the Axis and Hungary, and Canada does show up! Woo!
> 
> also rip england getting blamed almost right away, but SEE, when you turn yourself and your friends into kids, this sort of thing just kinda happens lol


	11. Not a Normal World Meeting...

By the time all the nations were in the meeting room, Romano was the first one to call all attention to the chibi nations. It all started...when America started screaming, again. “Dude! Who are those girls? And where’d those Axis go?!” America ran up to the “girl” Italy with a friendly grin. 

“Hey Burger Eater! Get your filthy hands off my little brother!” Romano, not as gently as he could’ve, moved America from his now apparently crossdressing little brother. Of course, Romano shouting was getting attention in the first place, but who he was shouting at...well, if one thought nothing ever got done at a World Meeting, nothing would get done now. 

“Wha?? Why are there a bunch of kids in here?” One of the countries spoke up, getting the attention of more nations to the chibis. Norway groaned, about to smack Romano on the head, but Canada stopped him. “Oh great...nice going Romano.” Canada “yelled”, before various nations were fighting over who would get the chibi nations. 

But, even as a chibi, Germany refused to let the World Meeting be out of order. “Enough!! Just because we are children, doesn’t mean that you all should also behave like children! Now, sit down and be quiet so we can get this meeting in order!” The older nations just glanced at the younger nation trying to get the meeting in order. Of course, it didn’t help that Germany’s angry scowl looked more like a cute pout and that...well, they ignored him. 

“I don’t think we should have a bunch of kids sit in the meeting!” A nation spoke up and others agreed. “One of them will start crying, I can almost feel it.” Another chimed in, getting an offended noise from the chibis. Norway and Canada stood up, sighing heavily to remove the chibis from the room. 

“Okay you...eight, can you all be well behaved for Canada and Romano?” Norway instructed, getting obedient nods from the chibis and had to hold back a groan from the paperwork he’d have to catch up on. Of course, he knew the chibi nations would hate all the paperwork they’d have to do when they’re normal again. But...slightly less guilt about the work for England, since he sort of got him and the small nations into this mess. 

“Alright, you guys...maybe we should go somewhere. What do you think, Romano?” Canada bit his lip in worry, he had taken care of his polar bear,  Kumajirou, but never eight children. Three who happened to be related to him, as well. Romano shrugged, leaning back in his seat outside the meeting room. “I don’t care. Whatever keeps them quiet.” Romano mumbled bitterly, letting his little brother climb on his lap. 

“Oh! Can we go get ice cream again?! Please???” America suggested with an eager grin on his face, getting a few chatters of agreement. “Again? Uh...okay, I guess.” Canada reluctantly nodded, holding the car keys that Norway had given him. “Fine. Let’s go, I’d like to get babysitting duty over with.” Romano stood up, holding Italy in his arms.

 

Meanwhile with Norway, he sighed heavily with a forming headache. Most of the nations were staring at him, mostly out of confusion and slight worry. 

“So...should we get the meeting started or what?” Prussia said with a loud, America-like, laugh to get everyone to sort of...forget that their fellow nations had turned into children. “We should, but I have some questions. Why were there even kids here? Nations can’t have children, at least not without some form of assistance.” A nation, Estonia, spoke up and other nations chimed in with agreement. “Da-ze! Assisting in having children originated in Korea! But...it  _ is _ weird that my big brothers are...little now.” Korea chimed in, getting an amused noise from Hungary. “Yes, but they’re so cute! Whatever happened to them, can they stay like this forever?” She cooed happily, and Switzerland had to cut in. “Absolutely not! This will ruin the economy. Prices will go up even higher than they are now!” 

Of course, after Switzerland added his part, Spain laughed a bit. “Oh! I don’t think we could have them back to normal so soon! I think they’re cuter this way, besides, would it really hurt their economy  _ that _ badly?” This is what started an argument. 

Some nations wanted the nations to stay children, whether for personal gain or just because they were too cute. While the other nations wanted them back to normal so they could have normal lives again. Norway slumped into his seat, just ready to go home. 

“Alright...alright, we’ll have a quick lunch break, then uh...continue with this...very unawesome meeting!” Prussia shouted, leaving the meeting room to catch up with Spain to get some lunch. Norway stayed in his seat, not wanting to get up at all. His legs felt heavy, probably from that he was working on the cure for most of the entire time and taking care of eight children so it was way  _ too _ draining. 

“Yo Norge! You comin’ to eat with us or what?” Norway glanced behind him to see Denmark and the other Nordics standing behind him. Norway felt a breath of relief leave him, glad to see his favorite...well, idiot and his friends. “That’d be amazing. Thanks.” Norway quickly grabbed Denmark’s hand to lead him out of the meeting room. 

“N-Norway?? Are you alright???” Finland asked with a look of worry, not because Norway seemed too eager to eat lunch with them...but, well, he seemed way too eager. Iceland sighed and shook his head, having a slight smirk on his face. “He’s tired from playing babysitter. That’s why he hasn’t returned your car, Finland.” 

Norway let out an annoyed sigh and a shrug. “As much as I’d love to return your car, Finland, a cure still hasn’t been made. I’m ready for them to turn back to normal, as soon as I can.” Norway slowed down, lessening his grip on Denmark’s hand. “Aw! So that’s who those kids were? I mean...I was kinda wondering why you were spending so much time at England’s place anyway…” Denmark chimed in, rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy but understanding grin. Sweden just quietly nodded, joining the group out into the hallway. Norway smiled slightly, nodding a bit. 

“Remind me to make sure that England doesn't do something like this again.” Norway said, leading the group to the building cafeteria, getting nods of agreement. 


	12. Babysitting with a Side of Books, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada and Romano have to babysit the chibis while Norway and Prussia are at the world meeting! So, why not go for ice cream and some good old library time! But what's this? Will the chibis be able to be adults again??

Meanwhile with Canada and Romano, Canada really wasn't sure how Norway or Prussia survived babysitting for as long as they did. For one thing, unlike when they ate ice cream the last time, it seemed like now they really could care less if they got too messy. Of course France and Russia tried to eat neatly, but...the curse of having pudgy fingers made it harder than it had to be. Italy and America, of course, didn’t seem to even try to eat neatly. The two got scolds from Germany and England, shaking their heads from how childish the two were acting. And China and Japan...Japan looked like he was trying to eat messily on purpose, probably trying to annoy China. 

Canada sighed softly to himself, wiping America’s face off for who knows how many times. He had to glare at Romano more than once for swearing in front of the chibis. And yes, he knew they were really adults, but still, people were staring at them. 

“At least this way I can’t be confused with America. He’s smaller than me now!” Canada couldn’t help but crack a small smile of amusement, this would be the only time he wouldn’t be confused for America or even be forgotten. But then again...he did almost everything he could and people would  _ still  _ confuse him for America. 

“Huh? You say somethin’?” Romano muttered, glancing up at Canada as if he had just showed up, getting an annoyed noise. “Hold still, fratello! I can’t wipe your face off!” Romano then grumbled, shaking his head with an annoyed look. “Why did we have to take the messiest kids with us to get ice cream? He got it all over his...dress.” Romano muttered to himself, wondering where, why, and how Italy got the dress.

Canada shook his head also, cleaning off the Allies’ sticky fingers and glanced at his half eaten, half melted ice cream. 

“Aw! What adorable children!” A woman cooed, standing near her own children. Of course, the woman had two compared the eight “children” that Canada and Romano had. “Oh, uh...thank you ma’am, but they aren’t-” Canada began to say, but of course Romano had to be the louder one. “They aren’t ours, but thanks.” Romano coolly answered, causing the woman to blush slightly with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, babysitting then?” She bowed her head slightly, getting a shrug from Romano. “Sure, babysitting for friends of ours.” 

The woman nodded again, quickly glancing at her own children. “Well, I’m sure they all must be handfuls.” She casually commented, watching Romano grit his teeth from Italy...well, ruining his dress. Sure, the dress was terrible and that Italy was a boy, Romano didn’t really have the heart to purposely get his little brother ruin the outfit. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever lady.” Romano grumbled once the ice cream was gone and fingers and faces were cleaned. 

The group was off as Romano complained and Canada just had to take it. “So...uh...why don’t we go to the library? Something nice and quiet?” Canada offered, getting confused looks from the chibis. They did agree to the library, well, except for America. 

“Aw! But the library is boring!” America complained and got an amused scoff from England. “Oh, come on, America. Just read something for once. I’m sure it’d benefit you more anyway.” America let out an offended noise, being pulled away by Canada before any conflict started. “The library is fine. Whatever keeps the brats quiet, I guess.” Romano shrugged casually, having a bored look on his face as he gazed out the window. Canada nodded, driving to the closest library before anyone complained. Maybe if he got the chance...he could use this for blackmail. Oh, that’d be amazing. 

The group made it to the library, and Canada took in a deep breath, crouching down to match the eye level of the chibis. “Okay guys, I want you all to behave, okay? Just...act mature, okay?” Canada explained simply, knowing that’d be sort of degrading if he explained to former adult nations to not run around or be loud. 

The chibis nodded, wandering off to the kid’s section, apparently now it was story time. “Hey! Hey Ludwiggg! Do you wanna read this with me and Kiku?” Italy half-ran to Germany, holding up some children’s book that had a smiling cat on the cover. Kiku was sitting on one of the pillows, frowning in frustration and looking at one of the books...upside down. Germany held back a slight sigh, joining the two boys and sat on another colorful pillow and of course, Italy sat in between them. 

“Do you even know what you’re reading…?” Germany couldn’t help but ask, getting a shrug from Italy. “No, but there’s a lot of pictures! That can help, right??” Italy just shrugged and Kiku shrugged also. Oh well, better than nothing, right? 

“Dude! There’s so many books here!” Amercia, quietly but excitedly, grinned and grabbed some child sized comic books. England followed behind, ironically holding some Harry Potter book in his arms. “Whatever, we can’t even read these.” France sighed, joining the two. “But we’ll be back to normal soon! I’m tired of being so small!” China chimed in and Russia agreed. England could only sigh, knowing quite a few people would not be too happy with what he had done. 

“Yeah. I can clean up the house...hopefully.” England muttered, being dragged off by America to do who knows what.

* * *

Time flew by fast at the library. Canada and Romano at least some time of peace and quiet with little to no fights started. The chibis and adults left the library at the end of the day with books in hand.

“Norway just called, he wants us all inside so you guys can get the cure. He said it’s done.” Canada suddenly spoke up once Romano pulled up to the house. The chibis gasped excitedly and somewhat surprised. Romano and Canada pulled them out of the carseats one by one before they all rushed into the house with excited chatter about being adults again. 

Norway and Prussia were sitting in the living room with 8 cups on the coffee table, glancing over at the sight of the chibis.

“Alright you guys!” Prussia began to say with an excited grin on his face. “Drink up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo the story is almost over! I feel like the end of this chapter might be kinda rushed, but I'm excited that this story will be over veryyyy soon! :3


	13. All Grown Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chibis are going to be adults again! And so ends our tale of our toddler nations!

America, of course, stepped forward first. “Finally, dude! I can’t wait to be big again!” He cheered, taking a sip from his cup, wincing from the bitter taste. The other chibis did the same, drinking from their cups with slight faces of disgust from the unfortunate taste of the cure. 

“Ugh...it tastes kind of like cough medicine.” France muttered and Russia nodded in agreement. “So this’ll turn us back into adults again?” China asked with a concerned look on his face and Norway nodded. “Yeah. Hopefully you all will be back to normal by tomorrow.” Norway nodded with a slight sigh. 

“Yeah! You guys will be adults again!” Prussia grinned, doing his usual ‘kesesese’ laugh. As much as he didn’t want to admit it though, he was going to miss his little brother being a chibi. “Good. I’m tired of babysitting anyway.” Romano grumbled, glancing away and was glad his little brother would be back to normal. 

Germany frowned slightly, feeling better that his economy wouldn’t be ruined from his chibi state, just glad to be taller and...well, emotionally stronger too. “Alright, you all, we’ll eat dinner then head off to bed.” Canada said, herding all 11 people into the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. 

The chibis ate somewhat sluggishly, complaining about how tired they were and if bedtime could come faster. Norway nodded, sending the other adults downstairs and got the chibis dressed, putting them to bed right away. 

“So, Norway, they’ll be back to normal in the morning?” Canada asked, sipping some tea and Romano nodded slightly. “Yeah, hopefully this’ll work. I’m not trying to start some war over the fact that a bunch of nations turned into kids.” Norway nodded with a slight sigh, flipping through some channels and Prussia laughed softly. 

“I mean, I’m gonna miss them. Mostly Germany.” Prussia laughed softly, sipping some beer that he found in England’s fridge. The group couldn’t help but laugh, focused on the tv. 

“They were really tired. I bet getting them to bed was easy, right?” Canada couldn’t help but joke slightly, getting a noise of approval from Norway. “Of course, are you going to go home then, Canada?” Norway answered, Canada shook his head.    
“No...I think I’ll stay, just in case the cure doesn’t really work.” Canada sighed slightly, leaning his head back to relax. Prussia stood up to stretch, putting his hands on his hips with an excited grin on his face. “Well, I’m going to head off to bed. Good night.” Prussia went to the guest room. Soon, the other three adults headed off to bed, mumbling tiredly about heading home.

* * *

 

The next morning, Germany woke up with a tired groan and he felt a hand against his face and a foot against his back. “Italy...get off me…” He muttered, half asleep and France groaned. “Be quiet! I need my beauty sleep!” He whined, getting a sleepy scoff from China. “You all are too noisy! I’m going to sleep with Prussia.” 

Japan mumbled something, not even awake, and pushed himself away from America...falling out of bed with a loud “oof”. The other nations suddenly perked up, awkwardly sitting up to see... _ adult _ Japan sitting on the floor and rubbing his head. “Oh...I’m sorry, America-san.” Japan muttered, looking away when America helped him off the floor. 

“Aw, no problem dude! And hey! We’re all back to normal!!” America cheered, jumping out of bed. Thankfully their clothes grew with them...even it was awkward for 8 adults sharing a bed and wearing footie pajamas. 

“Ve~! Yay!! We’re back to normal!!” Italy cheered, hopping out of bed and dashing out of the room to greet his older brother good morning. France just laughed softly, climbing out of bed. “Well, I better start breakfast. We can...have pancakes.” He, like Italy, left the bedroom and didn’t bother to change out of his pajamas. 

America just stretched, putting on his glasses. “Well! I better go make sure France makes some bacon with those pancakes, maybe I get Prussia to make those scrambled eggs again.” America grinned eagerly, heading to the kitchen to help France out with breakfast. 

That left: Russia, China, England, Japan, and Germany. 

Germany awkwardly cleared his throat, getting out of bed. “I...I better check on Prussia. Let him know we’re back to normal...and if I could get some normal clothes.” He muttered, awkwardly leaving the room and looking sorta cute in his dog pajamas. Japan quickly got out of bed to follow Germany with an embarrassed look on his face. “I...I will accompany you, Germany-san.” He muttered, leaving three nations left in the bedroom. 

England sighed, heading to the basement. “I better fix everything down there so nothing like this happens again.” He muttered. 

“Well, Russia, that was some sort of adventure…” China muttered, taking Russia downstairs to the kitchen to see all the nations, except England, gathered at the table to eat. 

“Wow, Norway, we did it! They’re adults again, we were so awesome! I mean, I’m awesome by default, but we did awesomely!” Prussia grinned, stuffing his face and America laughed loudly with a grin. “Totally dude! I was sick of being a baby!” 

“America...chew with your mouth  _ closed _ .” Canada groaned and Romano scoffed. “Hah, nothing’s changed. Now get off me, fratello! I can swear around you again, you know.” Romano smirked, pushing his little brother off him. Why Italy was wearing that stupid cat onesie was honestly beyond Romano, and he didn’t want to know the answer. 

“Mhm.” Norway began, sipping his coffee. “England won’t be doing something like this, ever again. Or else he’ll be stuck with babysitting duty.” He scoffed, getting nods of agreements from all the nations. 

 

Suddenly, with the sound of feet rushing in...was England, with a  _ spellbook _ . “Everyone! Everyone! I found something that will help us forget that this ever happened!” 

 

And at that very moment, all the nations in the room put all their issues and worries aside, to let out a shout that would shake all of England for a  _ very _ long time. 

 

**_“ENGLAND, NO!!!”_ **

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bros, gals, and pals this fanfic is done!!! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope y'all had a lot of fun reading this
> 
> I appreciate every kudos and comment given, and if y'all have any suggestions for future fics, let me know! :DDD


End file.
